Within one year of release, psychopaths are 3 times more likely to reoffend and 4 times more likely to violently reoffend than are other offenders. Psychopathy is a robust predictor of violence and recidivism. The PCL-YV is the gold standard for assessing psychopathy in youth, but is impractical for use as a screener. This study will investigate the efficacy of three potential youth psychopathic traits screeners: the APSD staff report, the APSD Youth (APSD-Y) and the YPI. Little data exist regarding the effectiveness of any measure as a screener. Participants will be 100 adjudicated youths, who will complete the PCL: YV, APSD, APSD-Y, and YPI. Receiver Operating Characteristic (ROC) analyses will assess the sensitivity and specificity of each instrument in predicting PCL: YV psychopathy. Logistic regression will assess the ability of the instruments to differentiate high-psychopathic from non-psychopathic youth and will assess incremental predictive validity. Optimal cut scores will be determined. This study will add to the limited body of research in adolescent psychopathy and will benefit the criminal justice system by providing a means for cost-effective and rapid identification of psychopathic youth, facilitating early intervention with those most in need and at risk for future criminal behavior. [unreadable] [unreadable]